This invention relates generally to adjustable fastening devices, and in particular to an adjustable fastening device of the type comprising a rack and a slider, the latter being releasably lockable in any selected position on the former so that articles, or parts of an article, attached to these two major components of the device can be adjustably fastened to each other. The invention is more specifically directed to the improved slider designed to be firmly attached to a desired article.
The adjustable fastening devices of the type above defined have been extensively used on the waistbands of garments such as trousers, skirts and jackets to properly fit the same on the wearer. Heretofore, for attachment of the slider to the article with which the fastener is to be used, the slider has been provided with fingers extending upwardly from its body portion. These fingers are thrusted through a desired part of the article and are further inserted into and through respective apertures formed in a separate plate member. The fingers projecting out of the apertures in the plate member are clinched to hold the article part between the slider body and the plate member.
According to this conventional manner of attachment of the slider to the article part, the latter is caught only between the narrowly confined surfaces of the slider body and the plate member. Moreover, the opposed surfaces of the slider body and the plate member are generally flat so that they are usually unable to engage the article part with sufficient firmness. As a consequence, the slider of the prior art configuration has tended to lose its hold on the article part during use of the adjustable fastening device.